The Untold Truth
by Zhane1
Summary: (a.k.a. the dark secret)


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids just my characters  
  
*indicates flash back scene  
  
*"Hurry" The Shubaltz mother said, panic was on her mind, asking herself if she could manage to save three children.  
  
16 years into the future:  
  
"Yes sir!" the young 20 year old pilot said, this warrior had a sandy blonde color hair and piercing green eyes, their was no bout he was a family member of the Shubatlz.  
  
"Are you ready for your training session?" Colonel Dragger asked, "You know if you do good you'll be assigned in the Guardian Force" the tall, dark, grey headed man informed him.  
  
"I know, with my brother, Karl"  
  
"Michael" the colonel said with tears in his voice, "As you know you have two brothers, however only Karl knows of you"  
  
"Yes I know, what is the other brothers name? Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, now enough get to training" the Colonel said.  
  
"Yes sir" Michael said with a salute, "When I get back could you tell me the reason I was born in the Republic and my two brothers weren't?" "Yes I will tell you again, only for the tenth time though" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Thank you sir" with that Michael walked off into the bunker where he would pilot his modified Saber Tiger, this zoid was no ordinary zoid besides the common Saber Tiger weapons this one also had an energy shield and a Vulcan cannon. When he suited up he took a picture which he held since forever in this image was Karl and his two parents.  
  
"Ready" the soldier in the watch tower asked.  
  
"Oh course" Michael said with a tear in his rippled voice, Michael knew not only would this decide if he joined the Guardian Force but also if he got to pilot the Republic's strongest, newest zoid, the Liger Zero X! For in the tip of his mind he knew the Empire's Konig Wolf already had a pilot.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
The mighty Saber Tiger roared as Michael set off. The first part was off course a simply task of destroying some Rev Rapters which grouped in four, Michael's Tiger zoid quickly fired his Vulcan cannon which destroyed three of them!  
  
Michael then put up his shield and ramed into the other Rapter, making it blow up. Michael smiled and zipped off.  
  
Next up in training a group of Pteras came after him he dodged all their fire and retaliated with a fire from his triple impact cannon which took down two of the zoids, the other one fired a missle at Michael he reversed and put up his shield making the missile blow up and Michael not getting hurt, the Tiger then jumped up and clawed the last Pteras, making an explosion.  
  
"Finally the last part" Michael said with a smirk.  
  
For the last part he had to fight a Gojulas. "Not a challenge" Michael said, as his zoid roared, the Gojulas fired it's cannon, to much surprise Michael was hit.  
  
"Crap!" he said, and tried putting up his shield, then he rammed into the Gojulas! Which broke some of the opposing zoid's armor!  
  
"Now to finish it" with that Michael fired his Vulcan cannon which totaled the Gojulas.  
  
A screen appeared in his zoid it was Colonel Dragger, "come on in, you did a good job, you get the Liger Zero X and a part of the Guardian Force!"  
  
Michael replied "and the story before I go?"  
  
"You got it" the colonel said!  
  
Michael then took his zoid and ran back to the base to pack his bags At the base, Michael quickly took notice to examine his new zoid, the Liger Zero X, what a zoid equip with two hyper dual blades, twin boosters, and all the other stuff Michael was in complete shock! "I can't believe it's mine!" Michael said!  
  
"Sure is, you've earned it" Colonel Dragger said "and now for that story!"  
  
They both walked to the dinning room and sat down  
  
"Where do I start?, aw I remember, it's was 16 years ago, the Republic and Empire still waged war, your parents and Karl's town was attacked by an unknown zoid, luckly our group had just got over a training session we took in that area I found you and that note with the picture it informed me you were the middle child, and to raise you until you meet again, however both of your parents were killed shortly after that attack." the Colonel had told Michael this numerous times but he still cried "Now your old enough to meet your older brother, Karl and your younger brother, Thomas, Hope your ready"  
  
"I am sir, ready to come face to face with destiny, to become a member of the Guardian Force, you've trained me well" after that Michael the Colonel and all the warriors at that Republican base ate a feast fit for a king, Colonel and his men created Michael a big goodbye as he drove off into the sun with his new zoid, Liger Zero X!  
  
For he was about to be at the near by Guardian Force Base.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok, ok this is my FIRST zoid fic hope you like it, anyways Michael the middle child?! Hm.let's see what happends plz R and R! 


End file.
